


Dye Young

by mothersuspiriorum



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, btw they're both 17 in this but there's mentions of sex, but they're 17 of course they have sex, it just isn't detailed smut cause that would be icky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothersuspiriorum/pseuds/mothersuspiriorum
Summary: Eddie wants a change of pace, so Richie helps him dye his hair.





	Dye Young

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is inspired by sum rlly cute asks i saw from tumblr user stanlovesbill (go follow her she's great)
> 
> this is also my first time writing anything in like . . a year so cut me some slack if it sucks lol

Eddie bounced on his heels with excitement as he knocked on the door in front of him. It swung open to reveal his boyfriend Richie, a huge grin plastered on his face. His braces were a bright slime green that took all the Losers a hell of a long time to warm up to. Eddie smiled back at Richie, pushing up on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Hey, baby,” Richie said, moving aside to let Eddie in. The smaller boy took his shoes off and set them beside the door. 

“Hey to you too, hot stuff. Nice shirt,” Eddie said. Richie looked down at the blouse he was wearing, a hand-me-down from Maggie, and smiled. 

“Why thank you, my dear. Mags gave me a whole box of shit that doesn’t fit her anymore,” Richie said.

Eddie sighed, “I wish Mags was my mother.”

Richie snorted. “I don’t, because that means you’d be my brother, and I don’t wanna fuck my brother. I’m not southern.” 

This made Eddie cackle, throwing his head back. “Beep beep, Richie!” 

The lanky teen smiled widely. He always loved when Eddie laughed at his jokes, it made his insides feel all fuzzy. Everything Eddie did made Richie’s insides feel all fuzzy. Eddie took out his phone and started to scroll through it, so Richie took that as a cue to get what Eddie came there for. He left the room and returned a few seconds later with a cloth grocery bag.

“That the stuff?” Eddie asked, finishing up a quick tweet then pocketing his phone. Richie’s phone buzzed in his pocket with the notification that Eddie tweeted, but he ignored it. He’d check it later. 

“Oh yeah, this is the good shit, Eds my man,” Richie said, waggling his eyebrows. Eddie chuckled. 

“Okay, dork. Let’s do this.” 

The two of them made their way upstairs to Richie’s room, where Richie had already laid a towel down on the floor. Eddie sat down criss cross and Richie sat behind him on his knees. The bag sat beside them. 

“You sure you wanna do this, Eds?” Richie asked. Eddie turned his head so he was looking into Richie’s eyes. 

“Absolutely,” he said with complete certainty. 

With that, Richie cracked his knuckles and reached into the bag, pulling out its contents. He pulled out a box of brown hair dye, salon combs, a small bowl, and disposable latex gloves. A few days ago, Eddie told Richie that he wanted to dye his hair, so Richie went to the beauty supply store and got all of the necessary things to make that happen. Eddie was a natural blond, his hair looked like strands of pure gold. Richie adored his boyfriend’s beautiful hair, but for Eddie it was a thorn in his side. 

After discovering the truth about his “pills”, Eddie’s relationship with his mom had completely gone south. If they weren’t ignoring each other, they were screaming their heads off, so loud that the pictures on the walls rattled and shook. There were brief moments where Sonia tried to extend an olive branch in the form of complimenting Eddie’s hair. Eddie couldn’t stand it. 

She’d bombard him with compliments, all about his beautiful locks. Eddie theorized that a part of Sonia was only complimenting his hair because she missed when her own used to look as good as his. Her once gorgeous curly blonde hair was now a rats nest of grey that sat sadly on her head. Eddie shot down every attempt at Sonia trying to make peace with him. He didn’t want to make peace with her, not after what she did. Her attempts did nothing but irritate him and make him grow to strongly dislike his hair. Knowing that she liked it made him hate it, as petty as it sounded.

Eddie got the idea to dye his hair after Stan came into school with his hair dyed brown. He said he wanted a change of pace, and Mike offhandedly suggested that he dye his hair. No one thought he’d take that idea and roll with it, but all the Losers agreed that they were glad he did. Stan looked great and his new hair did a lot to boost his self confidence. Eddie decided to go with brown like Stan did. It was simple and not too extreme. He’d leave the extreme hair dyeing to Richie and Bev, it suited them more. Case and point, Richie’s hair was currently a deep royal blue. 

“You are going to look  _ so _ hot as a brunette, babe. Granted, you’d look hot with any hair color. You’d look hot bald,” Richie said, opening the bleach box. Eddie reached behind himself and pinched Richie lightly on the leg. 

“I’ve just had enough of the blond. I’m sick of it,” Eddie said, his voice sour. 

Richie frowned, putting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “I’m sorry Sonia ruined your hair for you, baby.”

Eddie shrugged. “It’s whatever,” he snapped. His face immediately softened and he turned to Richie with soft eyes. “I’m sorry, babe, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just….she ruins everything.  _ Everything _ . I can’t take it.” He shifted so he was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest with his chin resting on them. 

“I know, baby,” Richie said, winding his arms around Eddie’s neck. “She’s the worst. You don’t deserve anything she puts you through.” Eddie sighed, and reached up to place his hands over Richie’s. His hands were so much smaller than Richie’s, on account of Richie being so damn tall. 

“One more year. One more year, and then I can finally leave her and that damn house,” Eddie said. Richie hummed, and kissed his head. “Are you sure your parents are still okay with-”

“They’re  _ ecstatic _ at the thought of you living here, Eds. Hell, they wish it was happening sooner. You know they love you to death,” Richie said reassuringly. “Plus, they also know how bad Sonia is. If they had it their way you’d already be staying here.” 

Eddie smiled, but still felt a small pang of guilt. “I just don’t wanna be a burden. I hope you know I plan on paying rent-” 

Richie cut him off once again. “I hope  _ you _ know that they’re just gonna tell you to keep your money. I promise, Eds, you aren’t going to be a burden. You’ll be a welcome addition to the family.”

“So now we’re gonna be a family? What was that earlier about not wanting to fuck your brother, then?” Eddie said, giggling when Richie’s face paled.

“Ok, well-” 

Eddie snorted. “I’m kidding, you goof. Now let’s dye my damn hair already!”

“Sir, yes sir!” Richie said, saluting. Eddie pulled out his phone and connected to Richie’s speaker. He scrolled through his playlists for a few seconds before settling on one and hitting shuffle. Megan Thee Stallion came flooding through the speakers. 

“Hot girl summer?” Richie asked. 

“Hot girl summer, baby,” Eddie said. They laughed together as Richie poured the dye into the bowl. It smelled like shit, and Richie wished he knew where the noseplugs he used for swimming were. 

Richie pulled the latex gloves on. “Alright, let’s get to work.”

One hour and a lot of playful bickering later, Eddie’s hair was completely covered in brown goop. Richie set a timer on his phone for 30 minutes. “Alrighty, Eds. When this goes off we’ll rinse your head in the sink, and then you’ll officially be a brunette!” 

“Fantastic! I’ve been sitting way too long. My legs feel like jello,” Eddie said, standing up shakily. 

Richie smirked. “Last time I heard you say that, I just finished fu-”

“Think very carefully about the consequences of finishing that sentence, Trashmouth,” Eddie said, his tone steely but a fond smile on his face and a warmth in his eyes. Richie mimed zipping his lips. He got up and went over to his closet, pulling a small wooden box out from the back.

Eddie raised an eyebrow as Richie opened the box and pulled out a blunt and a lighter. “Wanna light ‘er up, Spaghetti? It’s the Birthday Cake strain, your favorite.” 

“Yes  _ please _ . I’ve been meaning to buy more but I haven’t had the time. Also Greta’s prices are way too steep,” Eddie said. He started smoking weed as a form of rebellion against his mother. He discovered it helped a lot with his anxiety, and his constant leg pains that he had from running track. Sex with Richie was also  _ mindblowing _ when he was high, not that he’d ever tell anyone, even Richie, that. 

Richie stuck his tongue out victoriously, and put the blunt in between his lips. He lit it and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out of his mouth after holding it in for a few seconds. When Eddie went to reach for the blunt, Richie shook his head and took another hit. This time he held it in his mouth and puckered his lips. 

“What is it with you and shotgunning?” Eddie asked, rolling his eyes with a smirk. He got up and sat down in front of Richie, their faces inches apart. They moved closer to each other, and stopped right before their lips connected. Richie opened his mouth and blew the smoke into Eddie’s in a steady stream. Eddie inhaled deeply, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Richie’s. The kiss was hungry and desperate. When they parted, Eddie blew the smoke out of his mouth with a dreamy sigh. “Scratch that, shotgunning is the shit.” 

“It’s exhausting always having the best ideas ever, but I manage,” Richie said. Eddie giggled, and leaned forward to kiss his goofy boyfriend again. 

The two of them sat around smoking and making out for the remainder of the half hour, the alarm going off seconds after Eddie straddled Richie’s lap in the middle of his bedroom floor. 

“Oh shit,” Eddie said slowly. He was high, definitely high, but he wasn’t that far gone. His tolerance had grown pretty high over the years, so his head was feeling a bit floaty and he was really giggly, but that was about it. Richie felt the same way too, except he was extremely clingy. He always got clingy when he was high. He had his arms around Eddie’s neck as the two made their way to the bathroom, his legs spread a bit so he wouldn’t step on the back of Eddie’s ankles. 

“Alrighty, Eddie-O Spaghetti-O, let’s wash this goop off your scalp!” Richie said. Eddie stepped in the Tozier’s bathtub as Richie took down the showerhead. Before they started the dyeing, Eddie had taken off his shirt so it wouldn’t get stained, leaving him in just his shorts, which Richie very much appreciated. 

Richie turned the water on and motioned for Eddie to lean forward. As soon as he did, his head was blasted with frigid water. Eddie yelped. “Jesus, does it have to be that cold?!” he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t get dye or water in them. 

“Yes it does, you big baby!” Richie said, grinning. He moved the showerhead around to make sure he washed all the dye out. Eddie felt goosebumps spring up on his arms, but he powered through it. He wanted brown hair, damn it, and he was gonna have it. 

“I feel like I’m gonna get fucking hypothermia, Richie!”

“You are NOT gonna get hypothermia, you drama queen! Besides, I...am…done!” Richie said, shutting the water off. Eddie’s hair dripped furiously, until a towel was thrown over him. He straightened and let Richie dry his hair. Thankfully Richie was using a brown towel, so the stains blended in well. “Step. Step,” Richie said, guiding Eddie out of the tub. 

“I wanna see, I wanna see!” Eddie said excitedly. 

Richie chuckled at his boyfriend’s adorable excitement. “Alright, alright!” Richie whipped the towel off Eddie’s head, allowing Eddie to see himself in the mirror. “Ta-da!” 

When Eddie saw how his hair looked, his eyes lit up. They even started to well up with tears. Any trace of blond was gone, replaced with a sleek dark brown. He  _ loved  _ it. Richie could see it on Eddie’s face how happy he was, and it made his heart soar. 

“Rich….It looks so good! Thank you for helping me with this, baby,” Eddie said, turning to Richie. 

“Anytime, doll. You know I’ll always be there for you. Even if it’s just dyeing your hair,” Richie said. He rested his hands on Eddie’s hips, and Eddie wound his arms around Richie’s neck. His hands wove their way into Richie’s hair, tugging lightly. Richie’s groan was cut off by Eddie’s lips slamming into his. Eddie’s tongue pushed past Richie’s teeth, warm and velvety. 

Richie’s big hands made their way to Eddie’s ass, cupping it roughly. Eddie whimpered into Richie’s mouth. Before they could go any further, a voice cut through the air. 

“Lovebug, we’re home!” Maggie called out. Eddie giggled at her pet name for Richie, it never got old. “Is Eddie here? I wanna know how many places I need to set for dinner!” 

The warmth in her voice made Eddie smile. He loved Maggie, he really did. 

“Yeah Ma, he’s here. We’ll be down in a minute,” Richie hollered. He looked at Eddie with a hunger in his eyes. “To be continued?”

Eddie smiled, pressing one more kiss to Richie’s lips. 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this story leave me a kudos and a comment ! i love to hear feedback from ppl also if u want u can follow my IT blog derryluckyseven on tumblr


End file.
